


I'll Ride You (Like A Harley)

by softestsuga



Series: Daddy's Dirty Boy [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Louis, By HolyHoranTwerks, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Flirting, Grinding, Jealousy, Leashes, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex on a motorcycle, Slight Over-sensitivity, Spanking, Sub Louis, Swearing, Top Harry, collaring, louis riding harry on a motorbike kills me, motorbike sex, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestsuga/pseuds/softestsuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go to a club, too many people flirt with Louis and jealousy occurs. Harry decides that Louis is too pretty to get fucked in the toilets of a club and instead decides that Louis riding him on his Harley isn't that bad of an idea. And Louis is always willing to please his Daddy.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Or the one where Louis rides Harry on a motorcycle and afterwards gets ruined by his boyfriend in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Ride You (Like A Harley)

**Author's Note:**

> For the positions on the bike, imagine Kanye and Kim in Bound2.

I'll Ride You (Like A Harley)

-

Louis was swinging his hips in the air. The beat of the music was pumping through his veins, Harry was somewhere getting them drinks whilst he danced around. They were at some popular nightclub. It was good for them to get out of the dom/sub thing for a while. Normally, Louis would have his pretty apron on with his collar around his neck whilst he cleaned the house for Harry. Louis was basically Harry's sugar baby, but they didn't like to put labels on things. Apart from, you know, the whole dom and sub thing.

Harry worked hard too, so Louis would always be there to 'relieve stress'. Which basically means Louis gets down on his knees and lets Harry fuck his throat for as long as he wants until he's came. Harry was a CEO of something, Louis had asked but Harry always just told him that work was work and home was home, two things that don't mix.

They had only been in the club for about ten minutes and three guys had already hit on Louis. That's why Harry had gone to get drinks, he was already reaching his limits. They just didn't understand that Harry loves Louis and Louis loves Harry. Louis also loved that Harry could easily engulf him in his arms and fuck him. He could bend him in half and just use him as his own. Harry—or Daddy–could just ravish him. He could push him up against the wall and scratch up his back against the wall as he pounded in and out of him.

The thought of Harry pounding into him caused him to sweat a little more. His skin glistening beautifully, he noticed that a few more men around him had noticed and one was now pressing up behind him. “Hey gorgeous, what's a pretty boy like you doing all alone?” He asked, breathing hotly against Louis' ear.

Louis shied away from the touch of this broad-shouldered man behind him, “I-Uh I'm not alone. M-My boyfriend's-”

“Left you alone. What a pity, and in a pretty little skirt too? Damn baby.” He whispered. Louis was wearing his most favourite skirt. It was short and barely covered his bum or thighs, it reached halfway down his thighs and matched the tight tank top he was wearing. A pretty pink skirt with white and azure matching top. He was wearing pink pumps and knee-high white socks too. “Maybe you should come home with me, I bet you'd look gorgeous, tight ass around me love.”

Louis whimpered and shivered. “Get the fuck away from my sub.” Harry spat. Louis looked over and saw him glaring at the unnamed man behind him. “Now.”

“Alright dude,” He removed his hands from Louis' hips, “Chill out.”

“I'll chill out once you kindly fuck off.” He ground his teeth together. Harry was completely gone, this was the fourth guy to openly flirt with Louis and one of many to give Louis hungry eyes. The guy must of noticed that Harry wasn't fucking around—and that Harry was much taller than him-- so he backed away with arms up in surrender. “Thank you.”

Harry grabbed Louis hand, shoved the drinks in some random girls hands and stormed off, dragging Louis with him. “Fucking hell,” Harry spat as he pushed Louis up against the wall of the bathroom, “Letting that guy touch you up, feel your curves... fucking mine you whore.” He grunted and Louis whined.

“'M sorry Daddy.”

“Everyone in here, trying to get you to bend over for them, wanting your pretty little arse.”

Louis whimpered when Harry started sucking on his neck, “Don't want them, want you, only you Daddy.”

“Mmm, that's right... you're my baby girl. Daddy's baby. Daddy's gonna fuck you nice and hard,” He breathed, nipping on Louis' gorgeous collar bones. “Up against these-” Harry stopped for a minute, beaming as he pulled back. “Daddy's gonna let you ride him whilst we drive home.”

“B-But Daddy, we took your Harley tonight—Ohh.” Louis whispered at the end, understanding what Harry was suggesting. 

“You still stretched from earlier love?” Louis nodded, “Good, c'mon baby.” Harry grinned dragging him out of the bathroom and then the back entrance of the club. “Flip up your skirt Lou.” Harry ordered, sitting on his Harley and pulling his aching member out, Louis straddled Harry's thighs, pushed his panties aside and sat down on his cock. “Keeping my cock warm aren't you baby? Gonna feel me swell up inside of you and feel my come leak from your wrecked pussy. Would you like that huh? Like your thick thighs soaked with come? And after we're done on here,” He tapped the bike, “I'm gonna take you up to our bed and I'll ruin you completely.” Harry growled in his ear as he started up the engines motor. “You'd like that wouldn't you?”

Louis rutted against Harry, “Yes! Oh god yes.” He squeaked, lust taking over, making his eyes go dark and his voice to come out higher than usual. Louis was trying to control his jerking hips as Harry drove down the practically vacant streets. “Daddy.” Louis cried when Harry took a sharp turn, causing Louis' prostate to get slammed into by the head or Harry's cock.

“Yeah princess? Taking it so well,” He whispered. Harry looked over and saw a man in the car beside them once they were on the motorway. The man kept staring at Harry at Louis, Harry noticed, his eyes were trained on Louis arse that was visible in the faint light of the outside night. The man was biting his lip and had to keep swerving since he was too focused on that gorgeous ass riding Harry's dick. Harry growled and cupped Louis ass, “Bounce for me princess.”

And who was Louis to go against Daddy's orders?

“Uh, uh, uh.” Spilled from Louis lips as he rode Harry's cock on his prized Harley. The same Harley that got Louis spanked when he left smudges on it. Seriously, Harry had ended up bending Louis over his lap and spanking him with a metal ruler.

“People're watching you ride me baby.” Harry whispered, “Seeing how you beg for Daddy's cock.” He grinned noticing more eyes flash to them, whether they were wondering what the two were doing or knew but just couldn't look away, Harry didn't know. Louis looked around, leaning his back on the handle bars so Harry's arms were either side of him. “Gonna get you swollen with my come.”

Louis whined. “Please Daddy. Wanna get pregnant with your babies. Please get me pregnant Daddy.” Harry grunted.

“Daddy's gonna fill you up soon sweetheart, just keep riding me princess.” Harry groaned, he was rotating his hips at the same time Louis was using his legs to bounce up and down. Both were panting and sweating desperately. 

“Daddy.” Louis whined. Looking up at him through his lashes, Harry could see his whole body twitching, jerking and stuttering his movements. His body was shaking and Harry knew he wasn't going to last much longer. “Please.” He begged brokenly. Louis' thighs were juddering with his movements, “I-I-”

“I know gorgeous, come on baby, let go.” Harry growled in his ear. Although Harry was a respected CEO, he still rode a motorcycle, plus it was a Harley, he couldn't help but buy one. Also, now he has Louis whining on the other end of his cock whilst riding his Harley, can things get much better? Harry's voice had gone low and even huskier than usual. “Let go for your Daddy.”

Louis groaned loudly as he spurted over his tank top, “Daddy!” He screamed, body shaking completely, toes curling and fingers tightening in Harry's locks. Harry couldn't help it, seeing his beautiful princess so wrecked and spread out for him was too much, plus, how could he hold out much longer when he's got his gorgeous boyfriends arse clenching around him?

Short answer – He couldn't.

Harry growled deeply, hips fucking upwards into Louis' used hole. “Fuck Lou.” He grunted. Harry removed one hand from the handles to wipe his forehead and set his hand on Louis hip.

Louis whined, hips bucking from over-sensitivity. “Daddy-”

“I know darling, just sit on my cock.”

-x-

Once they were home, Harry pulled Louis flush against his chest so they had no space between them at all. He parked the bike in the garage and hopped off, cock still in Louis and some of his cum dribbling down his own member. Harry grinned when Louis clenched around him purposely, “Daddy... ruin me please.” 

“Daddy will love, but first you need to be spanked, you let those guys touch you whilst I was busy and that's what sluts do. You don't want to be a slut do you?” Louis only whined making Harry slap his arse cheek, Louis squealed and sat up straighter, “You'll only ever be a slut for Daddy alright? Who's slut are you?” Harry demanded an answer so Louis sucked in a breath.

He had tears streaming down his face, “Yours! Only yours Daddy, oh God!” He screamed when Harry started walking inside their huge house. Harry walked up the stairs straight away making Louis bob up and down on his cock. “Ung Daddy-”

“Shh Lou, Daddy's gonna spank you okay? Then he's gonna eat his come out of your pussy until you're close. After that 'm gonna fuck you into the mattress. Nice and deep yeah?” Louis whispered a weak, 'Yes' in reply. Satisfied with the response, Harry let Louis fall to the bed, “Keep my come inside of you until I'm back with the collar and leash. If any of it spills out you will be punished.” Harry threatened.

Louis nodded and watched Harry go into their playroom where he knew the leash and collar was. Harry came back moments later but now he was fully nude. Harry pulled the skirt down, his shoes and socks off and the top off of him. Then, Harry slipped the collar around Louis' neck and tightened it a little more than needed, “Daddy, too tight.” Louis gulped, feeling the collar start to restrict his airways.

“Sorry love,” He whispered, loosening it a bit, “Better?”

“Yes.” Louis nodded. Harry clipped the leash around the metal ring in the front of the leather collar and noticed Louis' hand was at his hole to keep the come inside of him.

“So good baby, hands and knees.” Harry adjusted the collar once Louis turned around so that he could pull on the leash whilst spanking the boy. “You okay?” When Harry received a nod in confirmation he continued, “Just use the safe word when it's too much alright? You're getting fifteen spanks with my bare hand and twenty with the riding crop.” Harry beamed pulling the long stick with small leather tassels out from under the bed.

“Okay Daddy.” Louis replied and clenched his hole so the the come wouldn't slip out of him whilst Harry spanked him. “Go on.” Louis told him. Although Harry was dominant and definitely in-charge, he would never purposely hurt Louis so it caused him to worry about going too far.

Harry brung his hand up and laid a sharp smack on his left bum cheek, “Count for me.”

“One,” Smack, “Two,” Smack, “Three,” Smack... this went on until he reach twelve, “Th-Thirteen,” Louis was starting to cry more now and his voice was getting much squeakier than he'd ever admit. “Fou-Fourteen!” Louis gasped. One hard, last smack was left on his right cheek, “Fifteen!” Louis gasped.

“Riding crop now.” Harry grinned devilishly. An evil glint in his eyes that Louis knew meant trouble. Louis didn't get long to recover after Harry let the crop hit his red ass, welts appearing after each spank.

“One!” Louis ground his teeth together in pain, but it was all so, so good at the same time. Louis could barely think, it fucking hurt, but it also sent a shock of pleasure through his whole being, causing him to tremble embarrassingly. “Two!”

Louis continued until he couldn't anymore, “Daddy it hurts.” He sobbed after the thirteenth spank.

“Just hang on baby, being so good for Daddy.” Harry soothed, he would stop as soon as Louis said the safe word, they both knew that. Louis nodded slowly, “Okay baby? Another six and we'll be done, then Daddy can eat you out.”

Louis ground back against Harry, “Okay Daddy, carry on please.” Louis asked softly, in a much more vulnerable voice than before which made Harry stop.

“Baby, Daddy won't be mad if it hurts too much, just say the word and we'll stop.” Harry said. Louis bit his lip, his arse did sting, but he knew that Harry was punishing him for a reason so he shook his head.

“Keep going, I'm okay.”

“Alright,” Harry spoked unsure, “But only three more, not six, since you've been so good for me today.” Louis smiled down whilst looking at the soft bed sheets, he had such a loving boyfriend.

“Love you Daddy.”

“I love you too princess.”

Three more consecutive whacks with the crop came one-after-the-other making Louis jolt but moan none the less. “Thank you Daddy.” He breathed, head craning to look at his Daddy when he yanked on the leash.

“Daddy's gonna lick his come out of you.” Harry smiled, “Flip around, I wanna see your gorgeous eyes whilst I eat you out.” Harry purred making Louis flip around as fast as humanly possible. Harry chuckled, “Eager aren't we?”

Louis ground his hips forward, “Mmm, eager for Daddy.” Harry bit the inside of Louis thighs, one mark on each leg. “D-Daddy please, please eat me out. Lick your come out of my arse, eat my tight hole out, please Daddy get me all ready to come from just your mouth and only your mouth Daddy please!” He pleaded.

Harry decided to give his baby what he wanted so he flicked his tongue against Louis' dusty pink hole, Louis relaxed, letting Harry's come slowly fall out of his hole. Harry hummed delightedly, “Taste so good.” Harry murmured after licking some globs of come from his arse. “So nice with your pretty ass and my come mixed together.” Harry was too distracted to word his sentences correctly, not with the perfect mix of Louis and himself on his tongue.

Meanwhile, Louis was moaning and bucking his hips towards Harry's eager mouth. “Eating me out so good.” Louis moaned.

Harry kissed around his rim before diving in fully. His tongue stretching his hole, causing a delicious burn mixed with the pleasure of Harry's tongue flicking against his inner walls. Louis whimpered and whined when Harry pressed his whole face against his arse. “Lovely.” Harry whispered pulling back to wipe his chin, he had spit all around his mouth and chin from eating Louis out like an animal. He just couldn't get enough of Louis' round arse and quickly pushed his tongue back in. He went as far as his tongue could go and rubbed just the end of it against Louis' sweet spot.

“Daddy faster.” Louis moaned pulling at Harry's hair.

Harry obeyed Louis' soft demand and worked his tongue faster, his teeth nipped at Louis' rim whilst his tongue fully took care of him inside. His hands were massaging Louis' ass cheeks whilst Louis desperately rode his face. “Such a pretty pussy, gonna ride my face after I've fucked you.” Harry groaned pulling away and getting on his knees. “Daddy's gonna get inside of you okay?” Louis was too far gone to reply, he just made sweet little begging noises until Harry lined himself up. “Gonna wreck your sweet pussy. Tastes so good love, need to get back inside of you.”

Harry didn't even get a whimper in response before he was slamming inside Louis, “Yes! Daddy oh-so good.” He screamed, head thrown back. Harry gripped the leash making Louis rest on his elbows. 

“Who do you belong to?” He used his free hand to smack Louis thigh, “Who's your Daddy huh? Who owns your body? Your tits? Your cunt? Your pretty little clit huh princess? Who fucking owns you?” 

Louis was sobbing due to the sheer pleasure he was feeling, “Daddy's! I'm Daddy's princess and only ever Daddy's. Daddy owns my cunt, my pretty clit, my tits, my whole body. Daddy owns me, oh god!” Louis screamed the 'oh god' over and over again.

Harry grinned feeling all sorts of smug. “Such a tight pussy. Rode me so good earlier, made me so proud to call you mine Lou. Love you so much.” Harry pressed his lips against Louis face making him mewl.

“Love you too Daddy, so much. Need you.” He rambled, not really making sense with the choppy sentences but who could blame him? When your gorgeous boyfriend is fucking you slowly and deeply, you don't really have a strong idea on what's going on. “Gonna make me come, then I'm gonna ride your face. Make you beg for my cunt.” 

Harry fell forward, disconnecting the leash and moaned deeply, he was always in charge so having Louis making him beg could be a nice change up. “Yeah, love your tight, wet pussy so much.”

“Know you love it, come inside me Daddy, please, love when you get me all full with you. Come inside of me please.” Louis begged softly, Harry put his hands either side of Louis face, pounding in and out of the boy as fast as he could.

He managed to get a few rabid thrusts in before he shot his second load into Louis' wrecked hole.

“Oh yes!” Harry screamed as he came inside of Louis. Harry and Louis were breathing loudly as Harry flipped them over so Louis was in the riding position. Louis still hadn't came, he'd been holding his second orgasm off. “'M gonna ride your face Haz, you're gonna get my pretty pussy all sloppy again, gonna eat your come from inside of me aren't you?”

“Yeah babe, get your cunt all wet.”

Louis hummed, pleased, “So wet for you Daddy, want you to lick my pussy.” Harry looked up went Louis put his ass above his face. Louis was holding his cheeks apart making Harry moan. Louis' hole was all pink and puffy, so used and ruined. “Do you want it Daddy?”

“Let me eat you out baby, please I need to lick your pussy out.” Harry groaned, “Please ride my face, let me taste your pretty cunt, it looks so gorgeous, all red, hot and ruined. Just please princess.” Harry begged, he loved eating Louis out almost as much as he loved making love to him, and Louis was depriving him of this! The minx!

Louis dropped his ass down so Harry could eat him out. He whined when Harry's tongue didn't hold back, he made sure to run a hurricane through his cunt. Biting, nipping, sucking and licking, twisting and twirling his tongue and teeth in and around Louis greedy hole. Harry's tongue kept darting in and out of him, both savouring the taste and just wanting to give Louis all the pleasure.

Louis threw his head back as he ground down on Harry's skilled tongue. If there was an award for eating someone out, Harry would win first-prize every damned time. He knew just what to do, when to do it and how long for.

There was a soft squelching sound coming from Louis ass, it was from Harry sucking as much come out as he could before Louis came. Harry knew he was close, but he didn't slow down so Louis could savour the feeling, he wanted Louis to come as quickly as he could make him. He pulled back a little, “Such a soft, sweet tasting pussy, lovely lil' cunt you got here,” He smacked Louis arse cheek, “Come for me love, I wanna see you squirt all over my chest. Gonna squirt for me love? See your pretty pussy quiver as you squirt all over me.”

Harry pulled Louis against him again, “Ye-Yes Daddy, gonna squirt all over yo-ou. Oh it's so nice, so good.” Louis squealed. “I'm gonna n-ugh oh yes!” He screamed as his body fell forward, come squirting from his tip all over Harry's chest.

Louis fell on his side next to Harry, panting desperately. “Fuck.” Harry panted.

Louis nodded, curling into his side. Both were still naked and had each others cum on their bodies but they didn't care, “I-You know I'd never,” He took a breath, “Go for any of those arse's at the club right?”

“Of course I do, who else would take care of your ass as well as I do?”

“I wouldn't know. I'll never know.” Louis murmured, cuddling into Harry's side and slipping under his strong arm. “I love you Haz, g'night.”

“Night baby, I love you too.”

“We're gonna have to clean your Harley.”

“Damn right.” Harry pouted.

Louis just laughed and let himself fall asleep in Harry's arms.

The only place he'd ever want to be.

– – –

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty ending but, very rushed xo
> 
> I love the idea of Louis with a pretty skirt on riding Harry's cock on a motorbike whilst Harry just grunts and worships his princess' body.
> 
> Sorry,


End file.
